


Bound in Blood

by itspixiesthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Bondage, D/s, Dark Fantasy, Erotica, F/M, Folklore, Horror, Illustrated, Inspired by Loki, Inspired by Tom Hiddleston, Kink, Masochism, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Sadism, Smut, Vampires, cocksucking, dub con, fic with art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: ***Original work: Vampire erotica with illustrations!***Lenore’s small town life is thrown into turmoil in the wake of a series of mysterious deaths. As she begins to unravel the mystery of the strange darkness plaguing her town, old legends begin to surface of inhuman creatures who stalk the night, drinking the blood of the living. Soon she finds herself with far more than she bargained for in the clutches of the ruthless and sadistic Lord who will come to own her, body mind and soul. An eternity of pain and pleasure awaits her at his hands, an eternity she will not be able to escape once he has made her his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note that this is an 18+ only hardcore kink story and features scenes of dub/non-con and D/s structures. It is not intended as an accurate portrayal of healthy BDSM practices. Please read with discretion.**

_The blood is the life.  
And as hers drained from her body, rushing out of her veins to feed his hunger and his lust, she could not conjure any anger or fear. They were joined now. She was tied to him more deeply and more intimately than she had ever imagined could be possible. And he to her. His power sustained her, but it was her very life that sustained him. One could not live, or breath, without the other. _

 

 

* * *

  
  


  
  


The sun was up, shining a warm kind of light on the rustic buildings that were scattered across the hillside. Trees wove in and around the town, the leaves bright and green in the peak of summer. It was a soft sort of day, the kind of day that made village life seem cozy and slow. Idyllic and simple. But despite the brightness of the day and the good natured warmth from the sun, there was a heaviness that hung over the town's people.

A little ways out from the main bustle of the town, amidst the trees in a forested glen, two young girls paused. One of them leaned over the side of a stone well, while the other busied herself turning a wooden crank to pull the ropes upwards. There was a creaking sound as the contraption worked; likely it would need some work done on it soon before it began to wear with time. The first girl reached down to catch the bucket as it rose towards her.

"Don't you think it's strange, Lenore?"

The words were blurted out, the crank stilling in the second girl's hand as she spoke. It cut through the anxious silence that had hung between the two of them, both of them avoiding the subject like a lingering secret. Lenore's eyes turned up to her friend as she wrestled with the bucket in hand, straining to lift its weight out of the well. Symi rushed to aid her, hands gripping the opposite side of the bucket and carefully the pair of them brought it up and out. Setting it down on the grass for a moment, the girls looked at each other. There was apprehension in Symi's eyes as she waited for her friend to respond.

  
  
  


"You mean Aunt Liza's... _passing_." The words were a statement rather than a question. It was more than clear what was troubling the younger girl; it had been weighing on her own mind as well. She brushed a stubborn and unruly lock of dark hair out of her face before she stooped to get a grip once more on the bucket. Hoisting it up until it could rest on her hip, she started walking. The younger fell in step beside her, insistent eyes watching her.

"She's the second in a month! People... people don't just.. _die!"_ Symi's voice was laced with a tone of anxiety, and Lenore could sympathize. She wasn't the only one who was rattled by recent events.

"People die. _Elders_ die." She gently reminded her friend, keeping her eyes on the path ahead of them. It was a windy pathway, and tripping on a wayward stone or bramble would mean starting their task over again. The long braid behind her back swayed as she walked, the warmth of the summer air making it frizz around the edges.

"Well, yes, Elders die." Symi considered, tilting her head and looked up at the sky. The day was bright, the sun warm on their skin. "But Elders get taken away to die in peace and comfort... we never _see_ people die. Especially not younger people! The last time I saw anyone under 60 _die_ was when I was a child! And that was a carpentry accident... not _... this_. This seems strangely like an.. an _illness_." Her voice got quieter here as she asked in hushed tones, "You don't think its.. a _plague_ , do you?"

Lenore watched her out of the corner of her eye as they moved through the wooded area before briefly shaking her head. She paused to lift her skirts as they came to a particularly muddy portion of the forest pathway. Symi did the same. "Don't be ridiculous. It's impossible, plagues were wiped out centuries ago. They're the stuff of legends. I'm sure it's just a freak coincidence, that's all. Nothing will come of it." Her friend seemed unconvinced at that. Finally their feet came to land on more regular gravel, and the pair looked out into the village centre.

"Alright..." Lenore put a hand on her friends shoulder gently. "Enough speculation. It's only going to worry you and upset your stomach. Run along, I know your mother has more than enough chores to keep you busy for the rest of the day. And I have to get this water away. " As the girl turned to go she called after her, her voice softer now. "And don't worry. It's all going to be alright."

She sighed to herself as she watched her friend go. In truth, she didn't know that it was going to be alright. Everyone in the village was shaken by the recent deaths. Both were eerily similar in nature, and Symi wasn't the only one fearfully whispering of _plagues_ and _illnesses_. Lenore was unconvinced that it was an illness, but she too felt a gnawing fear in the pit of her stomach. It was extremely rare for someone to die before they reached that age when they were taken away to live at the Manor for the duration of their old age. As she moved through the village her eyes went to that strange old building, far away from the town on the hillside, as they often had throughout her life.

She smiled and waved at people as she made her way through the town centre. It was midday, and the village was bustling with people going about here and there, running their errands and getting things done. Everyone was steadfastly ignoring the fear that had coloured their lives recently, putting a brave face on it and making the best of it. As she reached the communal water supply she took a moment to steady herself. For a moment, she considered she should have asked Symi to stay with her long enough to help her lift and dump the water, but it was too late now. She hadn't wanted to converse on the topic Symi was so keen on, and besides, she knew she could do it herself. It was difficult, but not impossible.

With a deep breath she lifted the large bucket and managed the task, water splashing into the villages main supply, the bucket suddenly becoming lighter in her grasp. When it was done she fell back from it in relief, the bucket falling to the ground with a thud as she leaned against the wall beside her, wiping her brow from the strain. Deep hearty laughter made her turn her head to see the local blacksmith watching her as he passed by. His big arms were crossed across his chest, an expression of amusement upon his face.

"You know I know it's your turn on water duty today, but you can ask for help if its too heavy. Lots of the girls work in pairs for it." She smiled and shook her head, straightening herself as she placed the bucket back in its resting place.

"You know I'm fine. I got a handle on this." She patted her bicep, flexing to make it bulge slightly. "See? You're not the only one with pipes around here mister." He only laughed again, shaking his head as he continued on his way.

She had plenty more to do today, but she could not help her mind continuing to return to the hillside. As she paused in her walk she once again looked out towards it, taking in the view of it. Nobody knew much about the Manor, save that in it lived the Lord, supposedly, who owned the land the village rested on, and that from it came emissaries only when Elders were taken away to live out their final years. Nobody in the village had ever actually been to the Manor, although sometimes children would get bold and attempt to make the trip. She remembered such games and dares well from her own childhood, but for some mysterious reason nobody could ever make it there. She had tried once, herself, only to find herself wandering, confused, and eventually finding herself back in the village, as though she had somehow temporarily lost all sense of direction and time.

For all it was a mysterious fixture at the edges of their lives, it was always spoken of in good cheer. The Manor was a _nice_ place, they said, and it was kind of the Lord to allow the Elders a sort of retirement, a resting place to be at peace for the final years of their lives. Only one person in her lifetime had ever had a negative picture in their mind of what the Manor might be like. But Old Johnathan was quite senile, people said. Lenore was the only one who paid his crazed stories any mind. Whenever the subject of the Manor was brought up he became quite agitated, and started talking about strange creatures of the night, creatures that looked human but would hunt you down with intent to eat your flesh and drink your blood.

The stories tended to frighten the younger children, and on more than one occasion parents had given him a stern talking to about minding his words. But Lenore had always been fascinated by them. Of course, she never gave them any ounce of _credence_... not until the day came for Old Johnathan to be taken to the Manor himself.

When the emissaries came with their horse drawn carriage and the Departure Ceremony began, he had been gripped with a sudden fear that had shaken her to her core to watch. The hooded figures with their violet eyes had always struck her as sombre sorts, but this time they seemed almost menacing in light of the man's reaction and unwillingness to depart with them. He had been physically dragged off with them, the usual farewell ceremony quite interrupted, and people had chuckled at his stubbornness and senile fears. "Doesn't know what's good for him!" they had said with a laugh. "Old Johnathan... we'll miss the crazy old guy... hope he gets to rest some, he deserves it."

That was the first time she had begun to suspect that there was more to his ravings than people thought. And now, even as she reassured her friend that all was well, and waved away suspicions and fears of plague sicknesses as the terrors of a bygone age, she had a more sinister thought brewing in her mind. Old Johnathan had talked of victims, drained of their blood, finally dying from lack of it, falling prey to the man shaped predators of the night.

And both Aunt Liza and Simon, the earlier death this month, had died in weakened states in their beds. And they both had what looked very strangely like bite marks on their necks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_She was running through the woods, along a path that seemed to go on forever. There were turns and twists, but no matter which direction she chose she never seemed to change her position. A fog surrounded her, a chilly mist that permeated the forest and obscured her vision. It hung thick and heavy around her as she ran. Her heart pounded with a fear deep within her, driving her, though she did not know why. What was she afraid of?_

_Finally there was a parting in the trees, and she found herself looking into a small glen. There were figures, cloaked and dark, with bright violet eyes peering at her. They held between them by the arms the wizened figure of an old man. He was straining against them, attempting to reach out to her. His eyes were wild with terror._

_"Don't let them take me!"_

_She wanted to go to him, but she could not move. She was stuck fast where she stood, and the mist was closing in around her, choking her, and then the figures were gone, all of them. She wanted to run again, but found that her feet would not obey her wishes._

_Then she was standing in a city, strange and metallic. Buildings that looked like nothing she had ever seen before sprawled all around her, tall and menacing, grey and unfeeling, rising out of the mist. She watched as the scenery shifted around where she stood and there was an endless march of Elders from the village, old and weakened now. They wore chains around their waists. They had what looked like small tubes inserted in their wrists and in their necks, their eyes empty and vacant. She screamed_   
  
  


She was in her own bed.

Fear slowly subsided as the images from the dream faded from her mind, leaving her with only the fading sense of foreboding and apprehension. Sitting up, she tried to put some sort of meaning to the dream, but it ran from her faster than she could try to grasp at it. Her breath was heavy as she rose from the bed, moving to the small desk where she had left an old book open by the lantern. Perhaps the dark contents of the book had helped to inspire her night terrors.

A smell of sulphur briefly hit her nostrils as she lit the light, glancing down at the open page. A single sentence had been circled in red by a previous owner, jumping out at her from the yellowed paper.

_The creature can be repelled with a crucifix or a rosary._

She sighed and closed the book, setting it lightly aside. It had belonged to Old Man Jonathan, of course. A tome she had found in his house after his departure when she had been helping to clean it out for reuse. Although she had poured over it for hours, it had answered no questions, and offered no new insights. She had read it before, out of idle curiosity, as well as a strange feeling that the knowledge within its pages might be of use someday. Premonition, perhaps. But this was the first time she had poured through it with a sense of purpose, and she was finding the slog through it's pages more than frustrating.

It was full of references to things with which she had no knowledge or experience. Crucifixes and holy water, rosaries and priests. None of those words held any _meaning_ for her, rendering the books advice and wisdom useless to her. She knew that nobody else in the village would have answers to any of the books strange riddles either, and even if they might, the purpose of such queries would be openly mocked and given no serious credulity.

No, the book would give her no insight into what was going on within the village, nor would it aid her in combating it. The only uttering of any use within its words was a simple herb, that though not especially commonplace within the village, was at least known to her. Garlic. She knew what that was, at the very least.

She leaned forward over the desk to blow out the lamp, plunging her once again into the comfort of darkness. Her eyes were heavy now from fitful sleep. As she ambled back to the bed, her thoughts were uncomfortably filled with visions of monsters in the night, sickness and decay spreading out into the darkness from the gnashing of their teeth.  
  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
"How are you feeling, Symi?"

Lenore opened the door, hands clutching a collection of flowers and herbal arrangements, and peeked her head in the small room where her friend had been sleeping, smiling warmly. Symi's eyes perked up as she gave a gentle wave to the older girl, setting aside the book she had been occupying her time with.

"Oh, I'm alright. I don't know what all the fuss is about, though mother wont let me out of bed. It isn't a big deal, I just have been having some.." A yawn interrupted her here, creating a pause in her words before it ran its course. "...trouble sleeping lately. I'm just tired is all."

Lenore knew that the girl was quite a bit more worried than she let on. Everyone who visited her put a brave face on it, but for the past few days she had been too fatigued to leave her bed, and that was not normal. When Lenore had heard about her friends plight, she had felt like her heart had sunk right into her stomach, leaving her practically nauseous with dread. It was too similar, and too soon, next to the recent deaths.

"Trouble sleeping, hmm? Any idea why?" Lenore gently probed, looking for answers in her friends eyes as she moved across the room to sit at Symi's bedside. There was a smallish chair beside the bed, and a vase upon the night table filled with flowers that were getting a little on the droopy side. "Ah, I brought you some flowers. These ones aren't looking so well." With a soft smile she changed the bouquet with the new one.

 

 

Symi wrinkled her nose for a second as the arrangement was set upon the table. "Pretty, but it smells kind of funny." The flowers were of the usual variety of wild plant life from the village, but Lenore had spent all morning crawling around looking for the mostly uncommon shoots of garlic. It was a pretty enough flower, but was generally rooted out as a weed as it had an unpleasant odour... though she had never thought it was strong enough to warrant everyone's dislike of the thing.

“Oh, I don't know, just whatever flowers I could find around my house.” She shrugged as she spoke, waving aside the question with a casual air. "So, trouble sleeping?"

Symi nodded for a moment, pulling here eyes away from the flowers to turn her gaze towards the girl at her bedside. Her forehead crinkled for a moment as though she were deep in thought before a sleepy, dreamlike smile spread across her features.

"Yes... I've been having such strange dreams... strange, _wonderful_ dreams." She sat up a little and leaned towards her friend with a glimmer in her eyes, as though she were about to share a scandalous secret. "Dreams about a strange _man_... not anyone from the village... he asks me to let him in, so I do, and he comes to me and.. oh! You would blush if I told you the things he does to me... it all feels so good..."

Lenore smiled some, watching with interest her friends expressions and mannerisms. Symi bit her lip as though recalling the steamy dreams that were occupying her mind. Lenore felt a bubble of light laughter on her lips.

”Well _that's_ not so strange. You _are_ after all 18 now. You're of marriageable age, and I'm sure you've started to wonder about all of... _those_ sorts of things. I think we all do." The look on Lenore's face was one of understanding. Although she was still unmarried herself, she wasn't immune to desire and curiosity. "Of course..." she continued conspiratorially, dropping her voice to a low whisper, "I'm not all too impressed with the local boys either. No wonder you're dreaming of a handsome stranger!"

Symi looked relived that the older girl understood to some degree. She nodded eagerly and smiled, " _So_ handsome! The handsomest man I ever saw! He had long blond hair past his shoulders... and.. and such bright eyes.." Symi trailed off wistfully before the girls shared a chuckle of laughter between them.

"Well at least your imagination is working well, but you've got to get some rest because its clearly effecting your health, all these wild fantasies!" She smiled, and Symi nodded in agreement. Then the young girls expression took a turn, her lips beginning to frown as she looked off for a moment, before her eyes rested upon her friend again.

"Lenore... you don't think..." The room filled with silence as the good natured laughter died off, and Lenore considered her friend seriously. "Everyone is being so nice and encouraging, but I'm not stupid. It's the same, isn't it? This is how the others died, this is how it started. Tired, _so tired_... It _is_ a sickness, isn't it." She looked up at her friend, her eyes shinning with the beginnings of tears yet to be shed. "I'm.. I'm going to die, aren't I?" Her voice wasn't as panicked as Lenore had feared. In fact she seemed almost at peace with the notion, a calm sense of acceptance lingering in her tone. That was almost more disconcerting. Lenore quickly shook her head and placed her hands on the younger girls shoulders.

"No. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. It is _not_ a sickness, and you _aren't_ going to die. I _promise._ " She took a deep breath as she slowly stood up, looking the girl over with some amount of concern. Even to her own ears, the words had sounded forced. But perhaps that was alright.... it was the expected answer anyways, and maybe it would comfort Symi to hear it, even if just a little.

As Lenore fiddled once more with the bouquet beside the bed, she forced a smile to her lips. "Listen, I have to go... lot's of chores need doing, you know! Another day in paradise!" Symi chuckled and rolled her eye in playful sympathy, nodding her head. Lenore moved towards the door, but as her hand touched the handle she paused, turning back towards the bedridden girl.

"By the way, and just out of curiosity... how many times have you had these... dreams?" She made her inquiry as offhanded as she could, adopting a practised casual tone. Symi frowned at the question, tilting her head slightly as she considered it. "Hmm... three times now, I suppose... why do you ask?"   
  
Lenore smiled gently and shook her head, waving the question aside with her hand. "Ah, no reason. Like I said... just curiosity. You try to get some sleep. Your mother is beside herself without you to help around here!" Symi grinned good naturedly and nodded before Lenore had left the room again.

As she padded down the hall, Lenore ran the information she had over and over in her mind. Handsome and alluring stranger... Three times so far. That echoed some of the stories, stories too fantastical to be real. And although she had been putting a cheery face on things for her friend, she had to admit to herself that Symi did not look well. Her face was pale and she appeared gaunt and malnourished. She had even noted that Symi's movements were sluggish, and she lacked her usual upbeat energy. No, Symi did not look well at all.

And although it was still just a suspicion, Lenore was still convinced that it wasn't due to an illness.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


  
  


She bolted awake as a door creaked, a sudden gasp of confusion before she remembered where she was. The cool night air on her face reminded her; she was outside, leaned up against her friends house. Mentally she chided herself for having fallen asleep when she had meant to be keeping a lookout. The suspicions brewing in her mind might be nothing, but she would never have forgiven herself if she hadn't followed through on checking them. If her friends mysterious visitor was going to return, she would be there waiting. As the creaking of the door subsided she clutched the kitchen knife she had brought along to her chest, steeling herself to make use of it.

She swallowed nervously, her heart pounding in her chest before she slowly crept around the corner, ignoring the dirt on her legs from where she had been sitting. The sight that greeted her however, was not in the least what she had been expecting. Instead of a grotesque creature of the night come to stalk his prey, was Symi, striding out from the front door in nothing but a nightgown. She frowned and stood up to her full height, and awkwardly made to catch up to the fast moving girl.

 

 

"Symi!" She called out her friends name, but it did not elicit any response as though she could not hear her. The girl continued to walk, with long, purposeful strides, away from the house, moving down the street at an alarmingly fast pace. Lenore soon had to jog to catch up, carefully gripping the handle of the knife beside her.

"Symi stop! Where are you going!" The girl continued to walk on, completely oblivious to her friend's calls. As Lenore drew closer to her, coming up alongside of her friend, she felt a feeling of dread crawl across her skin. Symi was moving with a mad kind of possession, the world around her meaningless to her. Her eyes betrayed no consciousness, empty and lifeless as she moved, unseeing, through the night.

Lenore fell back, startled from what she saw in her friend. Her movements, too, were uncanny. Ethereal grace, she seemed to almost float across the ground, bare foot in front of the other up the pathway. Lenore fell into step several paces behind her, her hands shaking in terror as she followed. She didn't know where Symi was heading or why, but she was going to find out.

As the young girl continued on through the village, Lenore's feet began to sting from the rough earth beneath them. Time seemed to slow, and though it was closer to a half hour, it seemed to her as though hours upon hours had passed when she finally watched her friend seem to reach a destination.

It was the now abandoned home of Liza, her aunt, and one of the more prominent women in the village. Her passing had been taken hard, especially as it had come on the heels of a young boy by the name of Simon. Simon and Liza, both had fallen ill with fatigue and restless sleeps, before dying in their beds for no discernible reason. As Symi moved up the steps to the home's front door, Lenore gripped the handle of the knife in hand all the tighter, convinced that something terrible was about to take place. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stop it, but she had to try.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Her heart was pounding. She could feel it in her throat, a loud and insistent pulse that warned her, pleaded with her, to run away. With a swallow she attempted to shove it aside, consciously choosing to press forward. Her movements were slow and careful as she crept around the corner towards the door. Symi had disappeared into the house, her motions dreamlike and lethargic. Lenore could only imagine what had propelled her friend to leave her home in the middle of the night and come here.

The house had not been reoccupied since Liza's passing, and the woman hadn't lived with anyone. The house should be empty, but Lenore could feel a menacing presence here that screamed at her to run away, and save herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she just saw her friends back disappear down the stairs to the cellar.

Fear gripped her as she slowly followed, taking care not to make a sound. It crawled on her skin and pounded in her chest, even as she resolutely took the steps that would bring her closer to what she was now convinced was the monster that had been plaguing her village. As she slowly pulled the door, left ajar by the passage of the younger girl, it gave an eerie creak, that in the darkness sounded to her like a deathbed groan. She froze on the spot, certain that whoever was down in the cellar must have heard.

When no immediate reaction was forthcoming, she knew she would have to continue. Taking a deep breath to steel her resolve, she placed her foot on the first step leading downwards. It took every bit of courage within her, and her breath was hard and heavy as she moved. Surely whoever, or _whatever_ , was down there could hear her heart beats and feel her breath already, it was so loud. All the fear in the world, however, could not have prepared her for what she saw when she reached the bottom, and moved forward through the darkness.

Two bright eyes were gleaming from the shadows. They illuminated the area immediately surrounding them, bringing to light an eerie, though not unappealing visage. She had been ready for a monster, but the man who stood there in the darkness had a handsomeness that immediately attracted her. As her eyes ajusted to the darkness she gave a startled cry at the sight of Symi, close to the man, his arms around her waist and shoulders. Her head was rested limply across his chest, and there was blood seeping from two open wounds upon her neck. Eyes flitting back to the man who held her close to him, she could see red staining his lips and chin.

 

 

_"Symi!!"_ The scream left her throat before she could think, and at that sound the mans eyes turned to lock onto her. A slow, satisfied smile spread across the monsters features, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips. In an instant, the body of her friend was cast aside, limp like a rag doll, before a ghostly looking hand was extended towards her.

Lenore felt a certain pull at her mind then, as the world seemed to fall into a dream around her. Her mind became foggy and her eyelids heavy, as she looked into those glowing orbs before her. For some strange reason, she felt compelled to go to him. _He really was the most attractive man she had ever seen...._

As she drew closer to him, step by step, his arms extended towards her as though to embrace her, and she felt an amount of comfort. Stepping closer and closer. _His arms seemed inviting, and his smile was so becoming...._

One more step and she would be within his grasp. As her feet moved to close the gap between them, her eyes suddenly focused on the blood that still stained his lips, and she glanced towards the ground where the body of her friend lay. Blood still gracing the girls neck like a red lace collar, her mind snapped out of its reverie. Fear and anger returned to her in a wave. Her hand tightened upon the knife, and with a cry of passion, moved forward to drive it into the creature before her.

As the knife plunged into his stomach she felt a thrill of satisfaction. It was short lived, however, as she looked up into the face of the creature, to see that the smile had not evaporated from his features. Instead it broadened, and a deep, sinister laughter began to sound throughout the room. In horror she looked down at the blade she had sunk into his flesh, and pulling it free with a twist, discovered that it was utterly clean.

_The creature did not bleed._

He advanced upon her then, no more lures and euphoria. As he moved his hands reached out to grasp at her, and she backed away from him just in time to avoid his touch. It was a short but eventful tussle as she attempted to avoid him, slashing the air with the knife in a flurry of blows. There was no finesse to her movements, no skill save the frantic viciousness of one cornered, adrenaline running through her veins.

Each time she sliced at him, she only felt fear grip her all the more at the unnatural sight of an assailant that did not bleed, or scream, or seem to feel any pain. As his hand finally gripped her wrist, the knife clattered to the ground. She screamed in terror as her back was thrust against a wall. The handsome stranger pinned her to it, her wrists held firmly against the surface behind her. All she could see was that face, grinning from the darkness at her, bright red lips and a smile that still drew her in.

"Mmm... Found me out did you... _naughty naughty."_ His voice was like liquid, smooth as it ran across her senses. It was deep, it made her knees weak and her breath come quicker. She thought she could listen to that voice for hours. As he moved closer to her he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. " _Aaahhh..._ you are so _afraid_... _good_...." The whispered words made her spine shiver, and she could not help a small moan of fearful anticipation slip from her lips unbidden. He eyed her playfully, mockingly, toying with her as he spoke with tantalizing sweetness. "You smell... absolutely.... _delicious_."

"Oh, I _quite agree_."

The tension in the room suddenly took a different turn, light flooding in to drive back the darkness. As she turned to look in the direction of this new voice, she saw the warm glow of a lantern, comforting in its normalcy. It was held in hand by another figure standing in the doorway. He was tall, dressed in finer clothes than the tatters that clothed the figure of the monster in who's grasp she found herself. This man was at once more elegant, more compelling, and worlds more handsome than the first. His black hair framed a pale face, eyes that glowed and pierced. Any lingering spell that had worked on her to attract her to her assailant was immediately dissipated, and she felt a sudden thrill of relief.

Somehow, she knew that she was saved.

"Now I would thank you to get your grubby hands _off_ of my property." The accented voice immediately commanded her attention and reverence. His voice held far more authority, and moved through her mind with far more power. It was as though the first man was a mere novice at a game that the newcomer had mastered, and she no longer felt afraid of him. Not in the presence of his obvious superior. With a growl of anger the man holding her released her quite suddenly, her knees giving way beneath her to send her painfully to the floor.

_"You."_ The creature stalked away from her, his attention now completely upon the man in the doorway. She stumbled to her feet, her instincts telling her that her hope lied in this stranger. As she shuffled closer to him, he made a point of placing himself easily between the creature and her, his shoulder acting as a shield, though his attention remained upon the monster.

"Did you think you would get away with it?" His head was held high as he looked down towards the smaller man, disgust pulling a sneer to his lips. "That I would not come to protect what is _mine_ from lowly filth like you?" The room was bristling with tension as the two men eyed each other. One seemed to have the clear advantage; the other a cornered beast ready to lash out for its life.

"Did you think that _we_ would be content on _old blood_ forever?" The other retorted. His breath was heavy as he bared his teeth, long blood stained fangs glistening in the light of the lantern. With a calm, practised kind of patience, the taller man turned to her with the ghost of a smile upon his lips. "Hold this."

He passed the lantern in his hand to her, which she took, a numb kind of awe filling her mind as she watched him. Their words were strange, and she didn't know what to make of the two men, but she knew that her chance of survival depended on one of them. As she clutched the handle of the lantern close to her, he drew from his side a long piece of wood. It looked like a kind of stake, sharpened at one end. He gripped the blunt side then, holding it outwards like a weapon.

_"Dogs like you should know their place."_ His voice was even and controlled, the unspoken threat lingering between the two men. The creature growled, gnashing his teeth in warning, his stance ready and waiting. For a moment, the two slowly circled each other, eyeing each other up, before the creature suddenly lunged, clawed hands lashing at the taller man's throat.

"I'm _through_ licking the boots of the Nobility!" There was a flurry of movement as the two men became briefly locked in each others grasps. The creature flew at him, teeth bared to snap at the man's flesh, but the man moved with a liquid kind of grace that was difficult to follow, always a few steps away from the sharp canines of his attacker.

Her eyes were wide with wonder as she watched the surreal dance, dark and purposeful, of the two of them. The stranger's strides, ducks and lunges were inhumanly swift, and within seconds it was clear who had the upper hand here. The creature that had seemed so frightening and so compelling now struck her as clumsy and awkward, frantic as he lashed out again and again with clawed hands and teeth. In contrast, the stranger moved circles around him easily, keeping him blind and confused to his whereabouts.

She followed with her eyes the frenzy as the pair of them moved about the room. At times they seemed like they were floating in the air, their leaps and bounds so perfectly dreamlike. The room was filled with the sound of snarls, growls and heavy breathing, furniture and shelves knocking over. She had to duck for cover a few times, crouching into a corner to stay out of their way.

Finally, it seemed like the conflict was come to an end, and her heart sank as she watched the monster pin the stranger to the ground by his neck, powerful hands gripping and choking the life out of him. "I'll admit I didn't expect you to find me so soon.." the creature sputtered between breaths as he pushed his thumb across the mans throat, sharp nail bent inwards to slice through soft flesh. "But I will raise my own here to spit in the face of the Nobles _.. We are savages_... and I will _take_ what I want!"

An animalistic hiss of anger sprang from the throat of the stranger. As she watched, his body contorted suddenly in the most inhuman of ways, his legs bending up and around his head, and she couldn't help but scream at the gruesome, unnatural sight. His feet launched themselves backwards at the corner where the wall met the ceiling, spinning him quite quickly around and out of the grasp of the madman, a gash across his neck. She was too focused on watching the event unfold to notice that he did not bleed either.

For a split second, the two men were facing each other, the stranger looking down on the other from the ceiling, the other blinking in shocked terror. And then, just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. The man was quite suddenly launched at the murderous creature, the sharp end of the stake wielded outwards like a lance, before he had landed upon his opponent. The stake was thrust straight through his heart. There was a gurgle and a choking sound that made her cringe and grip her mouth in an effort to keep her stomach from heaving. The creature that had killed her friends lay still upon the ground, the strange mans knee pinning his groin, his hands giving weight to the weapon.

After a moment had past, the man breathing in deeply as he looked down on his fallen foe, he stood up slowly, his hands letting go the stake and leaving it in the body. It was a gruesome sight. "Simpleton.." he muttered in disgust, the apparent anger in his voice making her swallow back a cry of fright. " _Bloody idiot_. These malcontents are getting to be a _problem_." The words were growled under his breath, speaking strictly to himself.

Shakily, she got to her feet, her hands still clenched tightly around the handle of the lantern, which shook in her grasp. "How... how did you..." She began, a flurry of questions whirling through her mind. He turned towards her, looking her over with that gentle smile that made her feel weak, her heart skipping a beat. " _Hush."_ A shushing motion was made, his finger lightly touching his thin lips. "We wouldn't want to _wake the dead."_

These ominous words made her eyes widen as she took in her surroundings. The cellar was a wreck, any semblance of furniture and stores of preserves overturned and in heaps about them. The body of his enemy still lay at his feet, a piece of wood erected from his chest like a flag, and it made her queasy to look at it. Worse, however, was the other corpse, her friend who she had not been in time to save. This she could not even look at. Instead she looked at the strange man, clad in dark clothes and who seemed to posses an innate kind of majesty that drew her to him. When she looked at him, the rest of the room seemed to not matter so much anymore.

He approached her slowly, bending slightly to be level with her. He was so tall, his head almost touched the ceiling when he stood at full height. He put his hand out and gestured minutely, and she immediately hastened to return the lantern to his grasp. She watched, unable to speak, feeling as though she were in the midst of a dream, as he stood again, and without a word turned towards the room and cast the lantern into the centre. It broke on impact, and the fire did not take its time spreading. Flames began to lick up the body of the creature before they continued further, heat hastening to fill the room. She hardly even noticed, mesmerized by the bright dancing light, shock making her numb to what was going on around her.

Barely comprehending, she looked up at him as he turned once more towards her, extending a hand in her direction. "Come." he said simply, and she did not hesitate to obey. Reaching out, she grasped his hand, and he lead her up the stairs and out of the house. She walked in a daze, knowing somehow that something was changed. Life was not going to return to normal. Not for her. She stayed close to him, but the comfort she had initially felt was gone, replaced by a lingering sense of terror of the unknown. _Who was this man? Where was he leading her?_

Outside was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. It resembled a carriage, but there were no horses near it, nor anything that looked like they might strap horses to it. It was black and sleek like obsidian, and it shone brightly in the light of the fire raging behind them, reflected off of its glassy surface. He lead her to its side, and just like a gentleman, opened a door for her, gesturing her to the interior. There were, she noted, two separate sections to this carriage. One for passengers, and one for a driver. In the drivers seat was a cloaked individual, his face hidden under yards of black fabric. She obediently ducked into the carriage, but the interior was strange. Soft seats, and little lights and switches here and there, that she avoided touching. As she moved to the far side the stranger came in after her, seating himself beside her with a casual ease that she found hard to reconcile with the recent events.

"Back to the manor, if you please. Our business here is concluded."

Her head turned, looking to him in shock, then over to the driver in the compartment ahead of them. "We... we're going to the manor..?" she stuttered, confusion and apprehension in her voice. _Nobody_ went to the manor, not until it was their proper time. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before the driver spoke in response. "Of course My Lord. Immediately."

The man beside her turned then more fully to regard her, and she blushed at the sudden intensity of his gaze. Suddenly she felt very small next to this tall stranger, and she had to take a deep breath to steady her nerves. His eyes roamed her figure, taking in her form and lingering salaciously on her breasts before he spoke, his voice a deep baritone.

"Now I know you must have questions. This is an awful lot for you to take in, and I will give you time to adjust. But for now..." As his bright eyes locked with hers she felt the carriage begin to move on its own, the sound of the wheels strange and foreign to her ears.

_"Give me your hand."_ His tone was very serious and she felt for some reason that this man was to be obeyed. His expression certainly conveyed that he was the sort of man who was not accustomed to having his commands questioned, and as the vehicle in which she found herself began to move quickly through the village, she slowly extended her arm towards him. Her motion was shy, and she lowered her eyes to look away, unable to bear the full intensity of his gaze as she felt him clasp her hand.

Then, soft lips touched the back of it. She looked towards him in surprise, the thick blackness of his head bent over her, like a perfectly courteous gentleman. And then, he gently and slowly turned her hand over in his grasp. She blushed as she felt more than lips at that moment, a tongue pass the sensitive skin where her wrist met her palm. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she let out a moan as sensation began to overwhelm her. His slick mouth began to suck gently on the skin and - _oh, what was he doing?_

__

Then, pain struck her. As sharp teeth suddenly, very suddenly, pierced her flesh, she screamed, her world erupting in a precious kind of agony. Her face felt hot and her vision began to swim. Her fingers began to attempt to clench, muscles going taught as she tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her was hard and strong, holding her in place and preventing her from making a fist.

As she continued to scream, the driver steadfastly ignoring the commotion, her vision began to fade and go black, until darkness enveloped her completely.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes slowly opened, the warmth of the sun shining on her from the window near the bed. It seemed like a lazy, comfortable kind of warmth, and she sighed dreamily for a moment as she stretched under the sheets, turning over to hug the pillow beneath her head. It was only a few moments before she blearily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up slowly in the bed. She blinked for a moment, frowning some as she took in the room around her.

_Where on earth was she?_

The room gave her pause... this was not her room. It was large and spacious, taking up as much space as her homes dining room. It was lavishly furnished, with expensive furniture. Chairs, a dressing table, and rows of bookshelves filled the room with what was practically a miniature library. Even the bed she had been sleeping in was gigantic compared to what she was accustomed to. It was luxuriously plush, the softness of the mattress beneath her only encouraging her relaxed lethargy. She didn't feel strong enough to get up yet, her head strangely light and her limbs stubbornly leaden, but the warmth and softness of the bed assuaged any guilt on the subject.

Almost begrudgingly she sat up, still perplexed about her surroundings. As she looked down at herself she noted that she was dressed strangely. Fine clothes, the likes of which she had never seen in the village before. Silk, with yards of lace at every turn. Light in colour, with whites and light pinks, it was the sort of gown a doll might be dressed in, elaborate and innocent in its design. Or, it might have been innocent if it wasn't so sheer as to be practically see through. Her normally braided hair was loose, tied in ribbons and falling about her shoulders.

"Now that's odd..." she murmured to herself, somehow more displaced by the strange clothes than the unfamiliar room. Her head spun as she tried to get out of the bed, dizziness overwhelming her for a moment as she sat herself back down. Maybe she would try again in a little while... the bed was so comfortable, after all, so why hurry to leave it?

As she sat herself down she idly scratched an itch behind her ear, bringing her arm into her line of sight. She noticed with a growing sense of dread and discomfort that her wrist had been bandaged, wrapped up in clean linens. As she peered at it, moving her other hand to gently prod at the edges of the wrap, everything came rushing back to her. Every memory of the events that had lead her here, suddenly flashed through her mind.

Symi. The creature in the basement. Blood stains on its lips, red seeping from Symi's neck. The strange man who had fought back the creature, killed him with a fell swoop and a steady hand. The horseless carriage... and finally, pain.

She gasped in sudden shock, a scream stuck in her throat as she recalled the pain as the strange man had grasped her wrist and bit into her flesh. Tugging gently at the bandages, she felt a rising flutter of panic well up within her. Unwinding the linen to show the flesh beneath, certain somehow that the confirmation of her memories mattered very much in this moment. As the strips fell away from her wrist, she was faced with two puncture wounds. They had been cleaned and were not bleeding, but they were there nonetheless, clear evidence that her memories were not a mere fantasy.

The room felt like it was closing in around her as she grasped her wrist in her hand. She backed up on her knees on the bed, as though attempting to escape from the very memory, but ended up with her back pressed against the headboard. Her body shook, and she was about to cry out, when she heard the door creak open. For a moment she felt fear swallow her, certain that the strange man had returned to finish her off, just as the other had done Symi. As she raised a trembling hear towards the door, however, she felt herself relax slightly at the sight of a girl.

She was plainly dressed in black, a simple outfit that seemed like some form of uniform. She was mostly unassuming, a mousy looking sort of girl, perhaps a little older than herself, who seemed at a glance meek and quiet in nature. The only thing particularly striking about her were her eyes. They were violet, a colour she had only seen one place before. The sombre cloaked figures who came from the Manor.

The girl looked up and smiled. "Oh!" She made a short curtsying gesture, the tray she was carrying clanking somewhat as she moved. "I'm glad you're awake... I was told you would likely awaken by today." Lenore eyed her with suspicion as she neared the bed. The tray she carried was laden with food and tea, expensive looking dishes and a fragrance that made her stomach turn and growl.

"Who are you? Where I am? Who-" Lenore began to question the girl, who looked alarmed and skittish at first, but soon shook her head with a sympathetic frown, interrupting her as she placed the tray on the bedside nightstand.

"Now now, I know you must have many questions..." The girl smiled in apology as she went about setting the meal out, and Lenore was struck suddenly with the memory from the horseless carriage, the man seated beside her, towering over her imposingly, similar words upon his lips.

_'Now I know you must have questions. This is an awful lot for you to take in, and I will give you time to adjust.'_

It seemed more and more ominous the more she mulled the mysterious words over. The girl beside her bed came to stand next to her, a kind expression that she instantly disliked. "But you are going to have to wait, I'm afraid. I'm not permitted to discuss such things... the Master will be able to explain better than I could anyways though. He will come to see you when it's dark."

"Ma..Master?" Lenore was having trouble getting her mind to work. The girl had a cup of tea in hand now, stirring it gently with a spoon before the piping hot liquid was offered to her, handle extended in her direction. She accepted it without a word, struggling to decide how to react or respond to any of this.

"Yes, why, the Lord. Who owns the land? But I really must let him do all the explaining. Please, drink this. It's rich with nutrients... it will give you your strength back."

At the girls prodding Lenore brought the cup to her lips. She found the tea rather pleasant in flavour, and it seemed to sooth her nerves and calm her senses. She no longer felt overwhelmed with fright, though she was careful not to let her guard down. The girl continued to speak, smiling with satisfaction for a moment as she watched her drink. "My name is Reta. Please let me know if you need anything. I've been asked to help you _adjust_."

The words came back to her and she frowned again, taking another sip of tea before setting the cup down. As she did so Reta spied her arm, and cried out in some amount of alarm. "Oh! Your bandages! You've pulled them off, you silly thing... here, never mind, I should give you fresh ones anyways." She pulled some more linens out of a pocket in her apron, and moved towards Lenore to grasp her wrist.

"No! Don't touch me!" Lenore instantly pulled away, shielding herself from the stranger on instinct.

Reta frowned some before adopting the tone of a strict mother hen, putting her arms on her hips. "Now none of that!" She scolded her, reaching again for her wrist, this time with more firmness. Lenore succumbed then, allowing the other to take her hand and re-bandage her wounds. Reta wrapped the strips of linen around before she stooped to pick up the older, discarded bandages. These she slipped into the apron pocket before gesturing towards the food on the tray. It was a miniature feast of foods, more than she would ever have thought to eat at a single meal in the village.

"Now, you need to regain your strength. Please, eat." For a moment Lenore considered whether she should eat the food. _Could it be poisoned? Could she trust it?_ But the more she considered such possibilities the more they seemed unlikely. If she was a captive here, these people must want her alive. Else why should she have woken at all, in a plush bed, in clean clothes and with her wounds dressed and bandaged? Besides, she had already drank the tea. The food couldn't hurt at this point.

"The Master will come to see you after nightfall. I'm sure he wont be upset if you're asleep by then... but if you are, you'll have to wait another day again before you can see him." As Reta moved about, Lenore thought to herself that she was a jittery little thing. Then she frowned sharply as she noticed a strange mark on the left side of her neck. It looked like a scar, though it was formed in what appeared t be a purposeful image, creating the letters E T together. It looked much too precise to have been the result of an accident.

A shiver went down her spine as she contemplated the implications.

"Now... if you pull on this cord," Reta directed her attention to a silver corded rope that hung next to her bed. "It will ring a bell in the servants quarters. Please don't hesitate to pull it if there is anything you need." Lenore looked to the cord for a moment before she turned her eyes back to the girl who was flitting about her bed like a concerned mother.

"What I need is answers." She didn't want to upset the girl, heavens knew she had no idea how much danger she was or was not in Reta's presence. She needn't have worried however, as Reta simply shook her head with a regretful smile, unperturbed by her demand. "I told you... you'll get them, I promise. But you're really going to have to wait. Now please, eat the food. You'll feel better once you do, and you need to regain your strength." She then gestured around at the bookshelves filled with an assortment of tomes and nick knacks. "You have free reign of the room of course. Browse the books at your leisure if you need something to pass the time. And, like I said, if there's anything I can get for you..."

Lenore shook her head, beginning to feel her patience with this girl wear thin. Though she had a suspicion that Reta did indeed mean well, she didn't wholly trust her, either. The thought of seeing _him_ again alarmed her, but it would hopefully be more enlightening than continuing to talk to Reta. "No. Thank you." Her tone was sharper than she had meant it to be, but Reta did not seem to mind. She smiled and curtsied again, before she exited the room, no more words exchanged between the two of them. As she pulled the door closed behind her, Lenore could hear the click of a lock.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. So that was that. The silence of the room seemed to grow as she turned her attention to the food that had been delivered, hoping that Reta had at least been reliable about wanting her to regain her strength. She found she could not eat it all, though she ate until she was full. And yes, Reta had been correct. She _did_ feel better with a full stomach, the woozy feelings of weak dizziness subsiding. Finally she felt strong enough to leave the bed, shakily getting to her feet.

She padded around the room for lack of anything better to do, and tried the door just for good measure. As she had already known, it was locked fast. There was a window on the far wall, overlooking a balcony perhaps a floor below. The drop to the ground beyond that was quite long. She considered perhaps finding some way of climbing out of it, but the drop was much too far to allow her to consider it for long.

The books in the room were an assortment of fiction and non fiction. The fiction section housed mainly children's stories, nothing any less innocuous than fairy tales and nursery rhymes. The non fiction included cookbooks, philosophy, and any number of random topics. When she came upon one about masonry, she gave up seeking any useful knowledge on these shelves. There was a section as well for poetry... but nothing that could aide her in her current situation. Of course, these were here for her _entertainment_ , not for her rescue.

Eventually she returned to the bed, fear and anxiety beginning to grip her more as each hour passed by. The sun from the window became lower and lower. It was a beautiful view of the sunset she realized, the sky lighting with reds and warm pinks, but she could not enjoy it. A feeling of dread gripped her as she remembered Reta's words.

_The Master will come to see you after nightfall._

 


	5. Chapter 5

She lit a lamp. It rested on the bedside table, and as the light from the window began to lessen, dimming the room, she felt the acute need to keep some form of illumination.. Not that the meagre light offered by the oil lamp was enough to calm the taste of fear that had begun to make itself known. Her tongue was heavy with it, her skin crawling with it. The light felt like a cheap kind of barrier, one for comfort but not for function. There was no way to stave off the inevitable, but the waiting was close to driving her insane.

Pacing around the room in agitation, she tried her best to calm her nerves. Swallow back the growing sense of dread. It only got stuck in her throat, a lump that began to choke her and impede her breathing. The air was thick with it now, even as it grew darker and darker, the last light of the setting sun quite gone. Cold sweat beaded on her forehead, but she did not bother to lift a hand to wipe it away.

Then she heard the door creak. In a whirl she turned towards it, heard the click of a key in the lock. With a sickening creak it slowly opened a slit, and she felt bile burn the back of her throat as she set her jaw and faced towards the opening. There was a rush of air, a moaning sound like the wind in the chimney before she felt a hand from behind her rest upon her shoulder.

The scream that left her throat was unrestrained as she spun on her heel to face the man who towered over her. Though she made an attempt to pull away from him, his hand easily gripped her and kept her in place, which was much closer than she would have liked.

He was every bit as handsome as he had been, perhaps more, pale skin complimented by black hair and bright eyes that glowed in the dark. He was beautiful, but in a dark and sinister kind of way, the allure to which frightened her. He was smiling, an eerie grin that showed just the hint of fangs beneath his perfect red lips.

"I was glad to hear you had awakened. I am told you have questions. Why don't you sit?" He gestured towards the bed, pulling her shoulder with a firm grasp that suggested his words were more than just a friendly invitation. His voice was pleasant and polite, but the undertone carried a note of warning. The understanding that he would not be quite so pleasant if she did not obey. Panic welling up within her, she cast a glance towards the door before allowing herself to be lead to sit on the edge of the bed. He took a seat opposite from her, though his height was still impressive even seated.

"Now then, Miss Lenore, I hope that you are feeling well rested?" The polite inquiry after her health almost made her laugh, it was so incongruous with the situation in which she had been placed, but something else caught her attention.

"...You know my name?" The first question, her voice shaking as she vocalized it, her body stiff as she sat, straight backed, facing him. She would not allow herself to relax.

"I do make it my business to _know_ about my own property." The indulgent smile was almost condescending, as though it had been a silly question and one he was merely humouring. That however was not as alarming as the idea of _ownership_ , which she realized now upon reflection she had heard him say before, though she had been too overwhelmed at the time to take notice of it.

"Who are you?" She blurted the question out, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear the confirmation. His knowing smile was understanding, and as he inclined his head towards her she felt a shiver down her spine. "My name is Lord Eldon Talton, though _you_ may address me as _Master_. And I own your village, and everyone in it." As he spoke she felt herself beginning to calm, his voice laden with a richness that overwhelmed her senses. It was deep and inviting, though the understanding of his words were less than comforting.

"But that is not the question that weighs upon your mind." The sympathetic observation sent a chill down her spine. The acknowledgement of the more pressing matter caused her to second guess herself. The feeling of dread within her returned with a vengeance, her stomach doing flip flops as she breathed what was truly nagging at her.

" _What_ are you?" Hey eyes lingered upon his perfect lips. They were bright and vibrant, and carried a sensual appeal that she found rather compelling. But she well remembered the fangs that the creature in the cellar had bared, the horrible hiss of animalistic ferality. The inhuman way that the two had fought each other, and the terrible feeling of teeth breaking her flesh. He laughed then, a deep sound that at once frightened her. He nodded as though pleased the question had finally been breathed, breaking the invisible yet very potent tension that had lingered between them.

"My kind have been known under many titles and monikers over the centuries. None of which would mean much to you. We are in between death and life, as you understand them at any rate. We are..." He leaned towards her, a hand darting out to gently caress the side of her cheek. She felt a sudden chill fill her body at his touch, and flinched away from him, at the same time as she focused very intently upon his words.

"...the _Masters_ of this world. We rule from the shadows, beyond the borders of your villages. It is my duty and responsibility as the Lord of your village to make certain that you and yours are safe, in good health, and satisfied with your lives."

She frowned, her mind going over what she knew of her life in the village. And then, the image of that terrifying creature in the cellar crept upon her again and her lips parted to question him.

"Is that why people died at the hands of that.. that... whatever it was? Whatever _you_ are!" She stood up swiftly, wanting to put distance between them. She didn't like where the conversation was going, or the answers that she felt were inevitable. He did not react to her outburst, simply watching her intently with a smile of the utmost patience worn on his marble features.

"That was... _regrettable_. I came to deal with the problem as soon as it came to my attention... I do apologize for not having it dealt with in a more timely fashion. He was a subject of mine, and his actions were selfish and rash. I assure you that your villages safety is one of my _utmost_ concerns."

She felt herself shaking as she listened. He was not denying that he and the other were of the same kind. She felt a pit growing deep in her stomach, tasted bile in the back of her throat as waves of dread washed over her. Slowly she began to back away from him, not daring to steel a glance at the door behind her. His gaze followed her movements carefully, like a wolf gauging its prey.

"My... my best friend died because of him! And you... what did you do to me..." She grasped her wrist in her hand, feeling the bandages rub painfully against the healing wounds beneath. He stood them, his looming figure moving closer to her, her breath hot and loud, filling the silence of the room. She looked up at him, resolutely facing him even as her voice trembled. "Are you going to kill me?"

He chuckled and shook his head, eyeing her with a playful kind of amusement. " _That_ entirely depends upon your behaviour..." His voice was barely above a whisper, a tantalizing wisp of a sound, drawing her in and forcing her to pay close attention to his words. "But no, I don't think I will.... not unless you displease me very, _very_ greatly." He cast a playful wink that only served to disturb her further, the languid smoothness of his voice doing nothing to calm her now.

_"Why am I here?!"_ she demanded, her hand reaching behind her to feel for the doorknob. Felt herself backed into it, his hand reaching out to run idle fingers through her dark locks.

"In exchange for my peoples protection, my dear, we must exact some form of payment. I have put down that which threatened the lives of your fellows. They will sleep easy now, and soon forget that there were ever any untimely deaths. In exchange for my protection, your blood is forfeit. It _belongs_ to me. It always did, and now I claim it." As he spoke it seemed as though a darkness grew across his face, causing his beautiful features to twist into something much more menacing.

The doorknob rattled in her grasp. He didn't seem to notice... or if he did, _he wasn't trying to stop her,_ which only made her fear all the greater, her throat constricting around a hard lump of dread. His hand placed firmly on the door beside her head, boxing her in and keeping her in close proximity to him. "You are here to be my blood slave. To sate my appetite and my thirst. My pretty, pretty prey." His hand moved to touch her, fingers lightly grazing the curve of her shoulder where her neck met her collar bone, and in that moment, she screamed.

It was a guttural, primal kind of wail of fright as she helplessly twisted her fingers around the knob behind her, throwing the door open backwards with all of her weight as she spun out of his grasp and crashed into the hallway. It wasn't graceful, and it wasn't planned. It was a movement that sent her careening and stumbling, her feet barely keeping her upright as the door swung open. She had half expected it to be locked again, or at least to offer up some form of resistance, but it had opened in an easy and fluid motion that took her off guard.

He did not seem surprised, and betrayed no reaction upon his face. It was maddening how he watched her, so impassively, and it worried her. Her face grew flush with frustrated anger as she stumbled out into the hallway, taking off at a full tilt run. Her throat burned from the effort, as she launched herself down the corridor to the rhythm of her own heart beats, feet pounding in time with each thrum of blood pumped through her veins.

He did not seem to be following. _Why wasn't he following?_ It perplexed her even as she ran, finding herself at the beginning of a large and ornate staircase. The rest of the mansion was every bit as lavish as the room she had been confined in, she realized, but she did not have time to admire the architecture. Her mind raced as she gripped the railing, her feet pattering in a flurry of motion down the steps as fast as they could move.

When she reached the bottom, several flights of stairway behind her, she stumbled into the corner of the banister and heaved, her stomach rejecting the turmoil of emotion and adrenaline as much as the food she had had earlier. The half digested meal tumbled up in a lurch, but did nothing to quell the nausea she felt as she made her way through the house. A door loomed ahead of her, the stairs having apparently lead straight to the front entrance. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran towards it, hands reaching out to forcefully push at the handles.

_Locked._ Of course. She felt another wave of despair induced nausea as she spun around, eyes casting about the room in a desperate attempt to find another escape route. That was when she heard the steps on the stairs.

He was descending with slow and even steps, with a nonchalant air that told her that he fully considered himself to have all the time in the world. And she believed it. His even, unconcerned progress only made her heart beat faster, as though a countdown had started to her imminent demise and her own body was alerting her to passage of time.

_Thump thump thump_

_Run! Run! Run!_

Each step he took made her stomach turn. Her blood felt cold in her veins as she took a sharp, painful breath and ran again, darting down a side hallway. There was a splitting pain in her side now as she forced herself to keep going, running on pure adrenaline as her weak body protested the unusual amount of physical exertion. Within minutes she had found a door to a side passage. It was not locked. Not locked, good. She wasn't even thinking anymore about finding a way out, just of the instinctual need to keep moving.

The air was darker here. While the rest of the mansion was dimly lighted, strange fireless lanterns that she hadn't had a moment to pause to consider, there was no light source down this passage. It sloped downwards, and the air felt colder the farther down she went. She began to feel that she had chosen the wrong direction, but when she turned to go back the way she came, she found that she could no longer find the door she can come through. It was gone, swallowed up by the darkness around her. And then, as she turned around again to get her bearings, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she screamed, once more face to face with Lord Talton. She pulled away, and ran blindly, but this time he was upon her in seconds. His grip on her arms held her quite close, his fingers clenched hard enough to bruise flesh. Screams of terror became gasps of pain as she struggled to free herself, attempting to wrench herself from his grip to no avail.

_"Let go let go of me!"_ She screeched, a shrill voice that shook with a heady mixture of rage and hopeless fear. In the dark all she could see were his eyes, bright and compelling, an almost soft and comforting quality to them, and his teeth. Sharp fangs, light from his eyes shining off of their bright white surface, a menacing horror that made her quake with despair.

_"Husshh..."_ he breathed, "You have made a good attempt, nobody could possibly fault you. But there is no escape for you, not now..." His lips pulled a sinister grin across his teeth, and she found herself staring into his eyes. His eyes were comforting, unlike looking at those horrible, horrible fangs... Yes, his eyes were soft. She could trust those eyes, _not the teeth, but the eyes..._

As she gazed into those eyes his voice wrapped around her like a lullaby, warm and inviting. His honeyed tones were like music, and she drank it in, relaxing in his arms. Relaxing made the pain go away, his grip no longer quite so punishing now as she did not fight it. She felt the world slip away from her, the darkness around her was so soft, and soon not even his voice was apparent.

For the second time in a very short period of her life, she felt darkness envelop her.  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

She was not out for long. Unconscious was hardly even the word for the spell induced slumber that lingered about her body and made her fall limp like a doll in his arms. When she awoke, it was as though from a dream of endless summer and warm comfort. As the light dimmed however, she felt dread quickly return to her, the sickening feeling of realizing a nightmare, as she took in the darkness all around her. There was a light, dimly illuminating the room, though the light did not flicker like a flame. It was unnaturally constant, making the room even more menacing than if there had been no light at all.

She found herself rather painfully bound. Her hands were tied tight together, hoisted above her head to the ceiling, stretching her arms out. A little higher and she would have found herself dangling off of the rope, but it was long enough that her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She gave a frantic tug with her wrists, twisted her body side to side, in a futile effort to free herself. The rope gave some leeway, but not much. It was almost more disheartening than if she had not been able to move at all, the glimmer of hope caused by the limited freedom of movement only dashed by the fact that no matter how she turned and pulled, she could not take more than a single step in any direction.

She was also gagged. There was a large round ball in her mouth that stretched her lips uncomfortably around, her teeth unable to clench. She tried to make a sound, a protest, anything, but the noise came out muffled around the gag, tied tightly around the back of her head. Her heart was racing now, feeling horribly helpless and vulnerable, unable to move, unable to speak, even to make a plea or a cry for help.

When a hand from behind was placed delicately upon her waist, she flinched violently, pain shooting through her wrists at the sudden attempt at pulling away. The gag muffled the sounds of her frightened scream. Her whole body was tense as she began to shake her head and try to beg him not to come near her. She heard a chuckle in her ear, felt his presence horribly close to her body, and continued trying to move away. His hand snaked around her belly and pulled her backwards, in towards his body, and his voice was low and silken as he whispered soothingly to her.

" _Hush_.... do you know, many of my kind like to subdue their prey with spells and incantations." His hand moved slowly across her front, lingering on her breasts, the other curling around to paw at her thigh. The fabric of her dress bunched underneath his fingers as she squirmed in his grasp, her heart beating so loud she could hear it thumping in her ears. Whimpers of terror poured from her gagged lips.

His lips were close to her ear now, a playful nibble along the lobe causing her to shudder violently. " _Lulling_ them, as you have just experienced, though it is not in effect now. Under these spells pain turns to pleasure..." His hand cupping her breast moved to slip underneath the fabric of her dress, his fingers finding the hard nub of her nipple and giving it a firm pinch that made her whole body arch suddenly in his arms. "... _fear_ to _euphoria._ "

His second hand slid between her legs, forcing her thighs apart, his touch sending shivers up and down her spine. She felt her breath begin to come in ragged gasps as skillful fingers moved to the bottom of the hem of her dress, hiking it up and running up the inside of her thigh with care and attention. A feeling of _need_ , not want or desire, but an urgent kind of _need_ began to well up within her. Desperate and powerful. But his touch never neared the one place she ached for relief, never ventured any nearer to her core.

"Well. Perhaps I am a bit old fashioned, but I prefer the ropes to the spells. Your blood is quite sweet.... but you simply have no idea what _fear_ does to the taste." His lips were moving down her neck now, and she strained to block him from it, moving her chin towards him. The hand that had so agonizingly tormented her breast left to curl its fingers in her hair, painfully yanking her head to the side to bare her neck to him in full. His voice when he spoke again was not angry, only sadistically playful, like a cat amusing itself with a mouse before moving in for the kill.

"And the _pain_... that's just for _fun_." Nails dug into her leg, and she gasped again, feeling her whole being on fire and begging for some form of release. She felt her blood pump through her veins as though it was alive, and it was responding to his touch, even as he hurt her. Her struggles began to lessen as she felt herself give in to the sensations filling her senses. His teeth grazed her skin, ever so slowly, and she whimpered in response, her face flush with heat.

Then, his fingers found that mount in between her legs, and she gasped for breath as she felt them circle her clit, agonizingly slowly, a whine pouring forth from her throat. Her hips helplessly quivering in his grasp. "Besides..." He chuckled as he watched her, before his fingers left her again, bereft and throbbing with heat. "I have _other_ ways of making you enjoy what I will do to you."

Then she felt his teeth along her skin again and her heart sank, a strange mixture of fear and desperation coursing through her. "Now... I strongly advise you to stay still for this. It is not my intention to _rip your throat out_ , but if you try to pull away, well... _accidents_ can happen."

The same terror that had before caused her to thrash and struggle was now working to keep her as still as a statue. All that ran through her was the constant beat of her heart, the sound of her ragged breathing, and the feel of his body pressed close to hers. It overwhelmed her and made her shake with fear.

"I wont promise you it wont hurt, little dove.." He continued, his voice still strangely alluring. She felt she could trust his words, though everything in her was terrified of them in the same breath. "...because, it _will_. But I will promise you that you will grow to love the pain... perhaps not yet, but in time. You will crave it."

She stayed very still, frozen now with fear as she felt his breath hot upon her skin, before quite suddenly she felt his fangs sink into her neck. It happened in such a flash that at first she didn't quite know what was happening.

Then she screamed.

She wailed, the gag absorbing the sound of her cries as pain tore through her. Everything in her wanted to pull away, to fight to loosen his grasp, but her body would not respond to her desires, instead staying deathly still for fear of _tearing_ the flesh around his teeth. Her throat burned from screaming, the only action possible. She could feel herself weakening, the stiffness in her limbs giving way to exhaustion as she relaxed, held up by the ropes and by his arms, holding her steady. As he pulled away, slowly, almost reluctantly, her knees gave way and she slumped against the ropes, her head hanging as she panted, trying to draw in breath after breath. Drool pooled at the corners of her mouth. She felt utterly spent.

There was a chill in the air behind her as he left her hanging for a brief moment, moving around to face her. The gag was gently unclasped in the back, and she felt the ball leave her mouth, a trail of saliva following it as she tilted her head to look up at him. If she had found him strangely alluring before, he was so much more now. He seemed to shine with a vibrancy that he had previously lacked, his skin taking on a rosy glow where it had been pale as death before. His eyes were alight, as though they were on fire, and his breathing was deep and full. He seemed filled with a kind of excitement and energy, and it made her ache with need. Her legs pressed together and she moaned aloud, her voice now unobstructed by the gag. She felt an all consuming, frantic lust between her legs, an ache that needed soothing, even as her body rang with the aftershocks of pain.  
  
It was torment, but it was delicious, and she wanted more. Unshed tears shone in her eyes as she gazed up at him. He licked his lips clean of blood with a smug and satisfied smirk. He bent down so his eyes were level with hers, gripping her by the chin as he studied her face, hazy with desire. "Tell me girl, are you a virgin?"

She bit her lip as she watched him, suddenly feeling very small and bashful in the presence of this being, this man that somehow knew how to unlock the most vulnerable parts of her. She blushed and looked away, shaking her head slowly. For some reason, she did not want to admit her lack of experience to him.

"No I... once..?" She heard him laugh then, deep and inviting, though equal parts sinister and unnerving. He shook his head and leaned in closer to her, so she could feel and smell his breath on her face.

"First rule of you life here... _never lie to me_." He turned her head so his nose was inches from her hair, and closing his eyes he inhaled deeply. "I can smell it on you... _taste_ it in you... As much as I want to have you, _all_ of you, right this second, it would be a shame to ruin that innocence so soon..." He turned her to look at him again, a smirk that bared his fangs making her blood run cold.

"A little self control... we are not pressed for time, after all." He straightened, towering over her as he loosed the ties that bound her wrists, and she fell into his waiting arms which caught her gently, lowering her to her knees before him. She had no choice but to lean against him for support, her head swimming and dizzy from the loss of blood. Her face came to rest on his thigh, and his hand firmly guided her to where she noticed with growing fascination his erection straining against his pants. "Now... you are going to be a good girl and do exactly as I say." She could _smell_ him, the hardness of his cock pressed against the side of her face, and her blood raced within her, her body anxiously declaring its need.

His hands moved to unbuckle himself, and she watched his fingers dance hypnotically before her eyes before his cock was released. Her eyes widened as she took it in, gazing at the head and down the shaft. Hesitantly she pulled away, her face flushing red as she contemplated what he was about to do to her next, but his hand caught her behind her neck and held her in place. She had never seen a man's erection before, so proudly displayed and so near for her to look upon, and her lips trembled at the sight.

"I know you are inexperienced... but I will tell you what to do. Your only job is to follow instructions. Open your mouth.” As she listened she felt her breath hitch and her chest tighten nervously. She had wondered about sexual intimacy of course, had had her moments of curiosity about what it would be like, but now, in such circumstances, with a creature who had fed on her very life.. she swallowed, nervously casting her eyes about the room. She felt a stirring within her, a desire to know more, to feel more and experience more, but it was tempered with fear and confused by pain. The moments passed in silence before he tapped her cheek gently, his voice a low growl of impatience.

"Never make me repeat myself, girl."

She opened her mouth, lips parting hesitantly, her wide eyes looking up at him imploringly, before she felt him enter. Slowly at first, she felt the head on her tongue, the hardness of him moving to the back of her mouth, but stopping just short of hitting her gag reflex. It felt firm and powerful, and the smell and taste of it overwhelmed her.

"Close your lips around it, there's a good girl." She obeyed, letting her lips wrap around the shaft, the taste of salt engulfing her senses. He moved slightly, thrusting it into her, and she felt her stomach clench as she gagged and tried to pull back. His hands held her firm, and he stroked her cheek with his fingers, gentle and patient. " _Relax_ , breath through your nose, and try not to focus on your gag reflex. Focus on _breathing_." The panic she felt subsided, and as he pushed back in again she realized that his instructions made it easier to take. "Now suck."

She closed her eyes and let herself relax into the task, sucking on him and exploring him with her tongue. The feel of his cock in her mouth ignited something within her and she whined around it, a breathless sound of desire as she began to move back and forth on his length. If she looked up at him she was rewarded by a satisfied smile and a gentle caress of his fingers.

"You are doing very well, girl. I'll turn you into a natural little cocksucker yet." As she continued she felt that spot between her legs ache and throb, and she pressed her legs together to try to relieve the insistent feeling of need, but his boot very firmly planted itself between them and forced them open again.

"You have much to learn, little cocksucker, but learn this now. It is within _my_ power to give you pain, and it is also within my power to give you pleasure. You may beg me for anything you like, but you will not _have_ anything without my say so. Keep those lovely little legs of yours spread for me, and focus on your task."

She groaned in frustration and continued, her head pressed tight to his groin by his strong hands. Focused on the feel of his length as she moved her head on the shaft and tried to work her tongue against the underside as she went. After some time he seemed to tire of her attempts to pleasure him, gripping her hair and beginning to thrust into her.

"Eventually you will be able to please me with your own skill... But for now, stay still while I fuck your face." She felt a combination of excitement and disappointment thrill through her. That she hadn't been _good enough yet_ made her face redden with shame, though she didn't know why she should care... but his treatment of her, the feeling of his cock ramming down her throat, deeper than she had been able to take him on her own, made her giddy and only worsened the ache between her legs.

She felt herself gag more than once, closing her eyes and focusing on breathing like he had told her, but his thrusts were unrelenting. His boot still rested on her thigh, painfully bruising the flesh of her leg, but it all served to excite her, made her whole body feel as though it were tingling and on fire. She felt hot and when he tightened his grip on her hair, she moaned openly around his cock.

"Now... I am going to cum, and you are going to swallow..." He whispered to her, his voice now thick with lust, breathless and intent. "Drink of me, little cocksucker." His cock thrust deep down her throat once more, and she desperately fought off the gag reflex as she felt his seed fill her mouth. It was hot, and the taste was bitter enough to make her want to pull back, but he did not pull out until her throat had closed around him, swallowing what she could, the rest pouring from the corners of her mouth.

When he pulled out she gasped in a breath, coughing and sputtering on the floor. She moved to wipe his cum away from her lips with the back of her hand, her world spinning around her. He waited until she had collected herself, before addressing her again.

"Good girl... since that was your first time, I will forgive the spilling of my seed. You will try harder next time, and the time after that, and it will become easier each time. You did very well." As she drew in breath after shaky breath she gazed up at him, wondering what would happen next. Her legs trembled and she gave out a small whimper, unsure of what to do.

She knew what she wanted. But she didn't _want_ to want it... and she certainly didn't want to ask for it. He looked down on her with an air of perfect restraint, tucking his softening cock away before bending down to grasp her by the arm and pull her to her feet. Before she knew it she was swept up in his arms, one hand on her shoulder and the other wrapped around her thighs as he lifted her effortlessly up off the floor. Instinctively she grasped at his clothes, drawing herself close to his chest, the room spinning around her from the sudden motion. She felt terribly dizzy, and terribly small.

"I will not fuck you yet..." He began, as though he knew her thoughts, knew how badly her body was aching for him to touch her. "...I will not touch you or let you cum until you are begging for it. " His lips close to her ear, murmuring softly. "Until you are _half mad with needing it_. Resist it for as _long as you like,_ sweet little cocksucker."

She felt the world move around her as she began to drift off, exhaustion very suddenly hitting her, his arms feeling so very warm and comforting. With gentle movements he carried her down the hall and up the stairs to her room, and by the time he laid her in the bed, she was fast asleep. As the dawn began to break, he was gone, slipping away like a shadow back into the darker depths of the house, the light through the window seeming to chase him away like a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first six chapters of Bound in Blood! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'd love to hear your feedback, come and say hi on [Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)


End file.
